


Hale Serenade

by leckadams



Series: Reincarnation Challenge [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 5 of Reincarnation Challenge<br/>Prompt: We want all the Lydia and Peter stories. Or Lydia/Peter, whatever floats your boat. *grabby hands*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Missus_T_ for helping me make this pretty

_“You.”_

_“Me.”_

_“You.”_

_“Me.”_

 

“Mimi…,” sang Stiles. “So no introductions are need obviously, but please feel free to continue to serenade us.”

 

Both Peter and Lydia shot Stiles an eyeroll. How Stiles could make light of their awkwardness was truly a testament to his personality.

 

“Look Lydia, I should-,” Peter started.

 

“Please don’t, Peter. Nothing you say is going to change the facts. You possessed me, or made me delusional or whatever and used me to resurrect yourself. Nothing you say can change the fact that everyone including myself thought I was going crazy,” Lydia interrupted.

 

Peter steered clear of Lydia for the rest of the meeting, but knew he had to make another attempt before they parted the area.

 

After his plan had been set, Peter corralled Lydia, knowing he didn’t have much time to convey his message.

 

“Lydia, I know that I fucked up your life, but well...you can blame Stiles for this,” Peter began to quickly sing,

 

“There's only this

Forget regret-- or life is yours to miss.

No other road

No other way

No day but today…”

 

Shocked that Peter knew more lyrics from Rent, Lydia cracked a smile and whispered, “Maybe someday, Peter.”

 


End file.
